Field of the Invention
This patent document relates to protective cases for mobile or handheld electronic devices such as tablet computers, smart phones, gaming devices and the like.
Description of the Related Art
Mobile devices (e.g. cellular and smart phones, tablet and laptop computers, MP3 players and various gaming devices, etc.) and protective cases for such mobile devices are known in the art. There is a continuing need, however, to improve the construction and usability of protective cases to complement new device features and technologies and thereby enhance user experience.
With the advent of multi-surface or display screens, such as the Samsung Galaxy Note Edge™ smart phone, and the continuing need for user privacy and battery conservation, the inventors here recognized that there is a need for protective cases capable of covering and protecting the display of the mobile device yet also allowing visibility into another screen on the mobile device or one or more discrete regions of the display while the screen or discrete region of the display remains covered.